Blog użytkownika:Pio387/Wikianin od kuchni – wywiad z OwockiemTV
Witajcie Wikianie! Przed Wami kolejna część Wikianina od kuchni. Dzisiaj przedstawiam Wam OwockaTV, biurokratę Patapedii i Terraria Wiki. Oprócz tego, Owocek jest stałym bywalcem Centrum Społeczności. Nie przedłużając niepotrzebnie, chciałbym Wam jedynie życzyć, czytelnicy, dobrego czasu podczas lektury tego wywiadu. ---- http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/0/0a/5205066.png/150px-5205066.png.jpg ---- ;Cześć Owocku. Witaj w Wikianinie od kuchni. Na początek przedstaw się. Witam wszystkich czytających ten wywiad, jestem Owocek znany jako "Kaczka", gdyż bardzo lubię kaczki http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png, bardzo lubię matematykę, moim hobby jest programowanie (słabe, ale jest). ;Skąd się wzięło aż takie zainteresowanie do kaczek? Trochę ciężko mi to wyjaśnić, ale powiem krótko i zwięźle. Któregoś dnia podczas jazdy do szkoły, zauważyłem jeziorko pełne kaczek. Po powrocie do domu wpisałem w wyszukiwarce "kaczka", a wtedy napawałem się pięknem tych zwierząt. Jakoś potem tak wyszło, że bardzo lubię kaczki, zrobiłem parodię remixu "This is Sparta" o nazwie "This is Kaczka" i z tego przyjęło się, że jestem Kaczką. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/2/2d/Giggle.gif ;Jesteś też użytkownikiem Wikii od ponad roku. Opowiedz, jak się znalazłeś na Wikii i jak wyglądała Twoja dalsza droga. Więc... wszystko zaczęło się od gry "Patapon" na konsolę przenośną PSP. Wtedy podczas wpisywania tej frazy w wyszukiwarce, natknąłem się na Patapedię. Mimo zbyt młodego wieku do korzystania z Wikii założyłem tam konto. Z początków jedynie komentowałem, potem udzielałem się na czacie. Z biegiem czasu zostałem rollbackiem i w całkowitym zbiegu okoliczności administratorem. Potem od MaćkaP42 się dowiedziałem czym jest Centrum Społeczności. Tak się tu znalazłem. Obecnie moimi głównymi wikiami do "nadzorowania" są Patapedia i Terraria Wiki. Reszta to porzucone/oddane wikie. Jak wygląda moja dalsza droga? Szczerze - nie mam pojęcia. Nie wiem co może się wydarzyć, może natknę się na kolejną grę i dołącze do kolejnej społeczności... tego się dowiemy w przyszłości. ;Z projektami kojarzą Cię nick i avatar. Jak to się stało, że wybrałeś akurat tą nazwę? Co przedstawia Twój avatar? Czy jesteś do niego przywiązany? Nazwa wzięła się od mojego powszechnego nicku, którego wręcz na każdej stronie używam. Niestety historie z tym, że jadłem jabłko i stąd ta nazwa, są fałszywe. Prawdziwa geneza mojego nicku sięga 21 kwietnia 2012 roku. Wtedy myślałem nad założeniem kanału na Youtube. Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia jak się nazwać. Myślałem, kombinowałem, aż doszła do mnie nazwa "Owocek". Potem, jak to z "kanałem" bywa, dopisałem "TV" stąd się wziął mój nick http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png Avatar to trochę mniej skomplikowana historia. Ustawiam na nim to, co uważam za fajne. Kiedyś miałem jabłko, odwzorowujące mój nick. Potem ustawiałem avatary na postacie z gry "Patapon", gdyż jedyna wiki na której przebywałem to była Patapedia. Moim obecnym znakiem rozpoznawczym jest Rainbow Dash, czyli moja ulubiona postać z bajki "My Little Pony". Avatar jedynie zmieniam na święta, czyli, jak można się domyślić, świąteczną wersję Rainbow Dash. ;W porządku. Teraz przejdę do części, w której opowisz co sądzisz o Wikii. Weźmy na tapetę rozszerzenia tworzone przez Wikię... są tacy, którzy bardzo dobrze podchodzą do nich, ale część użytkowników myśli wręcz przeciwnie... a ty co sądzisz o tym, Owocku? Rozszerzenia wiki mają swoją zaletę, że wszystkie są różne. Każde oferuje coś innego. Nie mam zarzutów co do żadnego z tych rozszerzeń. Każde przydają się w swój własny sposób. Jestem świadom, że większość osób nie lubi VisualEditora i mówi o nim złe słowa. Ja powiem, że jest on znośny. Nie trzeba od razu oceniać rzeczy, która jest cały czas poprawiana oraz dopracowywana. Drugą sprawą jest VideosModule. Na początku, gdy było świeże, nie lubiłem tego, gdyż mocno wpychało się w stronę. Teraz, gdy jest to poprawione, nie sprawia wielkiego problemu. Szczerze mówiąc, gdy przeglądałem angielską Terraria Wiki, to z chęcią obejrzałem kilka filmików które były oferowane przez Wikię. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Inne rozszerzenia, takie jak Tablica wiadomości, Czat, Nowa galeria, nie ma czego się uczepić. Są po prostu dobre. ;Jesteś pierwszym, który ocenia VideosModule pozytywnie. Powiedz ogólnie, czy Wikia idzie w dobrym kierunku? Pierwszym? Cóż za zaszczyt. (tylko nie rzucajcie mięsem w komentarzach za to) Oczywiście. Wikia jest wciąż rozwijana, wszystko może się zmienić, być dopracowane. Mi się ogółem podoba obecny stan, na którym Wikia stoi. Można normalnie edytować, konsultować się ze społecznością. Jednym słowem: jest spoko. ;Czy masz jakieś propozycje do staffów? Jak w ogóle oceniasz kontakt z pracownikami Wikii? Jedyną propozycją, jeżeli nie prośbą, jest to, aby było mniej bugów. Naprawdę, gdyby nie było wszystkich błędów, wywalających czatów, to na Wikii można by było siedzieć całymi dniami. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Kontaktu nie będę obecnie oceniał, gdyż prawie wcale się z nimi nie kontaktowałem. W moim całym pobytku na Wikii napisałem do staffów tylko raz, by usunęli pewną rzecz na mojej wiki. Odpowiedź była szybka, prośba wykonana po zaledwie dniu. Nie wiem jak jest teraz, być może lepiej, być może gorzej, trzeba to wypróbować w praktyce http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png ;W porządku, z tym to różnie akurat, z tego co słyszałem. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png Ale do rzeczy. Ważnym elementem na Wikii jest jej ogromna społeczność, która sprawa, że Wikii bardziej przybywa niż ubywa użytkowników... Co o niej sądzisz? Jakie są jej zalety, a jakie wady? Nie mam żadnych zarzutów. To dobrze, że na prawie każdej wiki jest społeczność, grono osób, które się ze sobą integruje, rozmawia na różne tematy. Takie rzeczy wręcz zachęcają do edycji! http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Dam dwa przykłady: 1. Na wiki jest chaos. Wszyscy nawzajem się obrażają, nikt nikogo nie lubi. Jak w takiej atmosferze edytować? 2. Na wiki jest dobra społeczność, zdolna wspomóc, zmotywować, odpowiedzieć na nurtujące nas pytania. Wtedy jest milej i weselej http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png ;Wyobraź sobie, że na Patapedii pojawia się nowy użytkownik który potrzebuje pomocy. Co mu polecisz? Przede wszystkim stosowania się do Regulaminu. Od pewnego czasu, gdy nowa osoba zjawia się na czacie, witam ją serdecznie i daję linki do mojej tablicy w razie potrzeby, oraz ewentualnie regulaminu. Wtedy taka osoba czuje, że została miło przyjęta, a wtedy dobrze się jej w takim gronie edytuje. Oczywiście jeżeli dołącza i opisuje swój problem, lub rzecz, w czym chce pomocy, to gdy jestem obecny na czacie - służę pomocą. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png ;A co powiesz nowemu adminowi? Wytłumaczyłbym kolejno jak się zachowywać jako admin, oraz co robić by nie zepsuć połowy wiki. ;W porządku. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png A co robi Kaczka kiedy już ma dosyć taplania się na Wikii i postanawia wyjść na brzeg realnego życia? Muszę się przyznać, że od komputera ciężko mnie oderwać http://images.wikia.com/central/images/2/2d/Giggle.gif. A tak na poważnie. Zazwyczaj przechadzam się do parku miejskiego, podziwiać kaczki, jeżdzę na rowerze i takie tam drobnostki. Jeżeli chodzi o zdolności, mało takowych posiadam. Nawet dobrze gram na pianinie, oraz flecie. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png ;Fajnie, rozwijaj swoje talenty. Kogo chcesz pozdrowić? Jako jeden z nielicznych wstawie dłuuugą listę! http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png. Więc, pozdrawiam: Ciebie (Pio387), Baakamono, Lighta22, Vuha, Sovq, Diode24q, Szynkę013, ケ, MaćkaP42, Nanakiego, Wedkarskiego, Michnara, Pirra, wszystkich innych często przebywających na czacie Centrali i ich nie wymieniłem, MightySorę, Rainbowa, Maćka Milenium, Xelorta, polskich Staffów, angielskich Staffów, Painto maniaka, TheAllaha, Dragoniara, Master Space'a, TheWojnara, Szalonego Dewa, Tydeusa 2000, Toro82, wszystkich innych z Patapedii których nie wymieniłem, całą ekipę Angielskiej Patapedii, całą ekipę Terraria Wiki, gości z polskiej Cookie Clicker Wiki, osoby które mnie miło przyjęły na Pora na Przygodę Wiki, no i... to byłoby na tyle! http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png ;OK, dzięki za wywiad, pa, Owocku! http://images.wikia.com/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif Pa. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif ---- I tak oto wywiad z Owockiem dobiegł końca. Jeszcze raz dziękuję mu w tym miejscu za zmierzenie się z moimi pytaniami. Znasz kogoś ciekawego i chciałbyś, by przeprowadzono z nim wywiad? Nie wahaj się go nominować! Kategoria:Wikianin od kuchni Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach